Heart of a Demon
by Keyda841
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together and have a child, after knowing each other for years. Now after 14 years things start to go from good to horrible. Not everything can go right but why did it have to happen to their kid? Full summary inside!
1. Summary

Ok! This is my third fic and totally nothing like my other ones (or at least I don't think it is). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Oh and just so you know, I don't have spell check so if anything is spelt wrong I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

Heart of a Demon

**Summary: **Inuyasha goes and lives with Kagome in her time. Having known each other for years they soon got married and had a child together. It was a girl and they named her Kala. Kala had long black hair and golden eyes. She didn't have dogs ears like Inuyasha but she did have his attitude. She was also a half-demon, like him, but a little less demon since Kagome was her mother and she was human. Now everything seemed to be going great and for 14 years that's exactly how it was but then things started to go wrong. Little things at firststrange voices coming out of the well, seeing demons at night, the jewl of four souls beginning to glow, then finally Kala disappearing into the well inside the shrine. Now it wouldn't be so bad if one- she could figure out how to get back, two- if Inuyasha and Kagome could get back to the feudal era, three- if she knew how to fight, and four- if she even had any idea where she was. Now its up to her and her new friends to find a way to get her back to her parents and back to her time. But can they do it? Or will they fail? But what happens when Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku come into the picture? Well read and find out what happens because I'm not gonna give it all away.

* * *

You don't have to review for this chapter (if you want to call it that). I really could care less but if you're interested in this story after you read the summary then I hope you'll read more of it and review in later chapters.

- Keyda841


	2. Chapter 1, The First Sign

I know this chapter is short but that's just because I wanted to start this story off short then get into longer chapters. I hope you aren't mad about that( plus I really couldn't think of anything to add to this chapter).

* * *

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter One: The First Sign**

Kagome sat in the living room on the couch beside Inuyasha who had his arm around her shoulders. They were watching TV like normal which was something they normally did at night. Kagome glanced out the window to see if Kala had returned yet but she could see nothing except the sun setting behind the shrine. She sighed causing Inuyasha to look down at her in worry, "What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome shrugged, "Oh nothing except that our daughter hasn't returned yet."

Inuyasha smiled at her, reassuringly, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She is our daughter after all, I mean, after all we've been through she must have some of our courageous blood flowing through her veins right?" Kagome sighed again, "I suppose so but I still can't help but worry. I mean, she's been gone for hours now." Inuyasha blinked then realized she was right, Kala really had been gone for hours.

She was usually she quiet he never really knew when she was around or not. But her scent was stronger when she was around and that was what told him that she had been gone for a long time. "Who knows...but I'm still not gonna worry. Kala can handle herself." He muttered. Kagome nodded then looked out the window once again. Suddenly the sky began to darken and not because it was the evening but because of something else.

About 10 minutes later it began to rain, and it wasn't the nice drizzle either it was pouring. A loud boom outside caused both Kagome and Inuyasha to turn their attention to the storm raging outside. "Its...just thunder." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome nodded but suddenly her eyes flashed with worry and she jumped to her feet, "Inuyasha! Kala's still out there somewhere!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha understood right away, he got up quickly and ran for the door not even caring that he didn't have his hat on to cover his ears. Right as he reached for the door handle of the front door a loud pounding came from the back door. Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome who looked at the door, fully alert.

Inuyasha walked over to the back door and unlocked it slowly. Right as it clicked open the door was forced open and a soaking went figure ran inside and slamed the door behind them. Kagome smiled as tears of happiness came to her eyes. She raced over to where her wet daughter stood in the hallway and panted heavily. "Kala! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" Kagome cried happily as she hugged her. Kala groaned and muttered, "Come on mom! I'm wet and really tired, I'm not in the mood for hugs." Inuyasha smirked at her remark, _'She's so much like me.'_ He thought.

Kagome stepped back then glared at her daughter with her hands on her hips. "Alright then young lady, where were you? You were supposed to be back hours ago? What happened?" She questioned. Kala sighed, "I know ok? I'm late...really late! But its because I was bored alright? I knew that once I did everything you told me to do then I'd be back here, bored again. So I took a walk instead, around town. It took way longer then I thought and I soon lost track of time. Once I figured out how late I was I started to come home but then it started to rain. So I began to run home and that's what brings me to this point in my story. Now I'm soaking wet in our hallway and waiting for you to let me go upstairs and change." She explained thoroughly.

Inuyasha had to stop himself from bursting out laughing at her explanation knowing that it wasn't enough for Kagome. But to his amazement Kagome just sighed and stepped aside, "Alright, go on upstairs and change. I'm just glad to see that you're alright and unharmed." She said softly. Kala smiled, "Thanks mom." She walked passed her and upstairs leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the hallway.

Inuyasha sighed then walked over to Kagome and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, "That was pretty amazing what you did right there." Kagome looked at him, confused, "What do you mean? Me stepping aside for her to pass?" Inuyasha simply smirked, "Yes and no, I mean I thought you would've asked for more out of her but instead you just stepped aside instead of questioning her further." Kagome laughed, "Oh please! It wasn't that big of a deal! Come on you, let's go back to the living room alright?" She walked away with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kala walked downstairs wearing her pajamas and her hair was still wet. "Well, bout time you came down!" Inuyasha exclaimed once she sat down in a chair across from them on the couch. She shrugged, "Yeah well, I decided to take a shower and then I had to change so yeah it took a little time." Kagome looked over at her then asked, "You didn't catch a cold did you? I mean being out in rain could get anyone sick." Kala shook her head, "No, I feel fine. I don't think I'm sick." "That's a relief." Kagome commented.

The sky lit up behind Kala then the thunder clashed soon afterwards. "That storm is really bad isn't it?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. Kagome didn't say anything but Kala just shrugged, "Its just rain, thunder, and lightening, its really no big deal." Kagome wasn't so sure, she had a feeling that this was the beginning of something extremely terrible.

Kala yawned then said, "Well, I'm tired and I think I'll be going upstairs now. So night." She stood up then walked toward the staircase. "Night." Inuyasha called after her but Kagome was still in a daze so she didn't say a word. Kala disappeared from view then Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and asked, "Hey are you alright? You've been acting really weird ever since the storm started." Kagome shook her head then replied, "No I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling about all this. I'll get over it, don't worry." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but he kept his mouth shut even though he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

**KALA**

Kala shut the door behind her and looked around her room. It was a pretty nice sized room: the walls were dark red and the carpet was black. She had twin sized bed which was red and it was in the corner. Along with that she had a dresser, closet and a desk with a computer. She had only one window on the other side of the room with a black cushioned bench underneth it but she wasn't in a hurry to go near it.

Now she didn't have Inuyasha's ears but she did have his senses, claws, and fangs which really freaked her out once she realized not everyone had them. But Inuyasha explained everything to her and told her about demons and how she part one. At first she wasn't too happy about it but she learned to live with it Inuyasha had.

Kala walked over to her bed and sat down, she really was tired but she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She sighed then suddenly a pale white light came from outside her window. "What the..." She trailed off as she stood up and walked over to her window. She gazed out and tried to find the source of the light but saw nothing. "That's weird." She muttered before walking back over to her bed and sitting down on it once again.

Suddenly a bright flash of light flew passed the window causing Kala to jump to her feet. "What the heck's going on?" She cried. She raced to the window and looked out once again. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to see clearly through the rain. Her eyes caught a sudden movement in a nearby tree in her backyard. She pressed her hand against the glass then leaned toward the window even further. Two green eyes suddenly appeared in the tree, then two more, and even more after that. Kala stepped back in shock, _'What's going on? What are they?'_ She thought.

The rain let up just enough for her to see the thing that had the green eyes. She gasped and jumped back, "Demons!" Sure enough, small demons with green eyes sat in the tree, not even caring that it was raining. They looked like squirrels only with two tails and long fangs. Soon one started to glow then another, then their glow faded. "So those were the lights I saw." She muttered to herself before walking back to the window. Suddenly one looked up at her and glared at her before it began to disappear with the others right after it. "Oh wait!" She called but then she stopped herself realizing that it wouldn't do any good.

The demons vanished leaving Kala to stare out the window in awe. _'Demons...here in Japan. How? How is it possible? I've never heard of anything like this happening, so what's going on?' _She thought in utter confusion. Kala sighed then walked over and fell onto her back on her bed, "I think I'm either going crazy or I'm really tired. Either way, I think sleep is the best thing to rid my mind of those...demons." She told herself. She sighed then rolled over and soon drifted off into sleep, leaving her memories of the demons behind her.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed even though it was short and pretty boring. You don't have to review for this chapter if you don't want to, I'm not gonna like make anyone feel bad because they didn't review. I don't like doing that. So if you do choose to review please no flames, I hate getting those. If you don't like the story then just don't read it. I really feel bad when people say bad things about my stories, then I don't feel like updating or continuing my stories anymore so please, no flames. Thank you, everyone. 

-Keyda841


	3. Chapter 2, The Second Sign

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Two: The Second Sign**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kala slowly opened her eyes but as soon as she did she instantly shut them again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Darn sunlight, always bugging me in the morning." She muttered. She opened her eyes again then yawned and stood up. She walked over to her window and looked out.

The memories of last night were still there but just barely. She couldn't even remember what it was she saw outside. She shook her head then winced under the intense brightness from the sun. Everything was normal, just a few puddles here and there but other then that everything was perfect.

Kala walked over in front of her mirror and quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened it as fast as she could but slow enough for it to stay flat. She smirked then walked over to her door and walked downstairs. Her smile widened as she walked into the kitchen and the smell of food washed over her.

She stopped walking and realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch, which caused her, stomach to growl right then. Kagome turned to the sound and smiled at her daughter. "Morning Kala! I hope you're hungry because I've been up for hours trying to make a good breakfast." She explained.

Kala walked over to her and looked at the counter tops, there was food everywhere! Kala looked up at Kagome and smiled, "It all looks great mom! I can't wait to try it!" Kagome laughed, "Yes well, you'll have to wait until your father gets down here as well before anyone starts eating."

Kala groaned, "But he could sleep forever if you let him." Kagome winked at her, "Then just go and wake him up." Kala smirked then nodded and raced upstairs. She slowly opened her parent's door then walked in and shut the door behind her. She silently crossed the room and stood over her father who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

She smirked then pulled out her favorite tool, which she used to torture her father with. She took the feather and just barely touched his ear with it. His ear twitched then his hand flew up and swatted it. Kala giggled silently then ran the feather over his ear softly then quickly pulled it back as his hand clamped over his ear again.

She did it again and again until finally he couldn't take it any longer. He growled then sat up and glared at Kala who had already hid the feather in her pocket. "Kala…. you better have a good reason for waking me up so early." He growled.

Kala smiled then winked, "Mom's got the whole kitchen full of food downstairs and she said I can't have any until you come down. So hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting and so am I!" She explained then she disappeared into the hall and back downstairs. Inuyasha sighed then slowly got out of bed.

Five minutes later Inuyasha lumbered into the kitchen still looking very sleepy. Kagome shot him a sympathetic look then went back to setting the table. Kala smiled at her father, "Good to see you're such a morning person." She commented. Inuyasha glared at her, "I usually am. Just not when I'm woken up by a little pesky girl." He replied sharply. Kala laughed, "Sorry dad. Food first, family second." Inuyasha hmphed then sat down at the table across from her.

Soon Kagome finished setting up the table and they began to eat. Kala finished quickly, like she always did, then leaned back on her chair. "Awesome food mom! You outdid yourself." She complimented. Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You don't have to stay at the table though. Why don't you go outside for a bit?" Kala nodded, "Sure why not? I'll see later then."

She jumped to her feet then walked toward the front door. Kagome sighed then looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have her wake you up so early." She apologized. Inuyasha waved her off, "Its ok. I'm just kind of crabby right now. Kala can have the total blame." Kagome laughed, "Alright, I'll let her know." Inuyasha nodded then went back to eating.

Outside Kala stood on the pathway in front of the house. She didn't plan on going into town; she just wanted to do something. She yawned in boredom then looked around. Her gaze locked on a very familiar shrine located right next to her house. She didn't know much about it, only that it was forbidden for some odd reason.

Whenever she asked her parents about it they would change the subject. It wasn't fair really. She's lived here her whole life and never once allowed to go anywhere near the shrine. She looked back at the house to see if her parents were watching her. Luckily, they weren't.

She gathered her courage then slowly walked toward the dreaded shrine. She stopped outside the old wooden doors and gulped nervously. She knew she'd get in trouble but that wasn't the reason why she was so nervous. It was because there was something about this place that her parents didn't want her knowing.

She narrowed her eyes then flung open the doors. It was pitch black inside so she couldn't really see anything. She stepped aside so the light from outside could reveal the inside of the shrine. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "A well? What's a well doing inside a shrine?" She asked herself. She walked inside then stopped at the top of the steps. The well was boarded up so that no one could open it. It was really old and looked like it would break at any moment.

She crossed her arms, "Why are mom and dad so dead-set against me finding out about this old thing?" She wondered out loud. Suddenly she heard something. She listened closely, hoping to hear it again. She stepped back when she heard again, only louder this time. _'What is it? It sounds like someone talking? But there's no one in here? So who…?' _She thought.

She locked her eyes on the well then she listened even closer, trying to make out the words. "…Find…jewel…" It said. Kala frowned, "What? What are you saying? Where are you?" She asked. "Find…the…jewel. Find the jewel." It muttered loudly and more clearly. "What jewel? Where are you?" Kala asked again. "Find the jewel. Find the jewel of four souls. Find it." It said. "Jewel of…four souls?" Kala muttered. "FIND THE JEWEL!" The voice shrieked.

Kala gasped then ran out of the shrine in a flash, not even bothering to close the doors. She raced to the other side of the house then skidded to a stop and waited. After five minutes she sighed in relief. "Good, it stopped." She commented. She peered around the side of house and glanced at the shrine. "I wonder what it meant by the jewel of four souls? What is it anyways? And where was that voice coming from? Ugh! Now I see why I shouldn't have gone in that stupid place! Now I'm gonna be confused for the rest of my life!" She shouted angrily.

"Kala? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern. Kala looked up and saw her mother sticking her head out of a window from the second floor. "Nothing mom. Sorry." She replied. Kagome smiled, "Alright, if you say so. Hey why don't you call Sota? I'm sure he'd love to come over. Maybe he'll even bring his son." "Cousin Uta? He's like two years old!" Kala commented. Kagome frowned, "He's three actually and you should really try to be nicer to him. He is your cousin after all." "He's my baby cousin. I can't even play with him. I'd rather sit in a garbage can all day." Kala muttered.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, do what you want. Just behave or I will call Sota over, even if it's just to keep an eye on you." Kala hmphed, "I'm not a little kid anymore." "But you sure do act like it." Kagome replied then disappeared from view. Kala sat down on the ground then wondered again, "But still…what secrets does that well hide?"

* * *

That's it for chapter two. I know its still pretty boring but I swear it'll get better. Thanks for reading my story anyway! 

-Keyda841


	4. Chapter 3, The Third and Final Sign

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Three: The Third and Final Sign**

**LATE THAT EVENING**

Kala had been wondering about what the voice had said all day. She wanted to ask her parents about it but she knew they wouldn't answer her anyways. She sighed then started pacing in her room once again. Suddenly she stopped and looked toward her door, _'Could the jewel of four souls be that jewel my mother and father protect?' _She thought. "I wonder." She muttered then exited her room.

She looked left then right then she quickly ran to her parents' room. She remembered along time ago that she ad once seen a pretty jewel in her parents' room. She never told them what she had seen; instead she kept it to herself. She doubted that it was the jewel of four souls but then again, she had no proof that it wasn't. She looked around the dark room then slowly made her way toward her mom's dresser.

The jewel was kept in a small tin box with a demon ward attached to the top. She never really understood why they kept demon wards around the house, especially since they never worked. She had grown so used to them that she just ignored them now. She opened the dresser then dug through the clothing within it. "Yes!" She whispered. She pulled out the small tin box and smirked down at it.

"Time to find out if you really are this jewel of four souls or not." She muttered. She opened the box and looked inside. Sure enough, there was a small jewel inside. She grabbed it then took it out to examine it better. "I don't get it. It looks like any other jewel. Nothing special." She muttered. Suddenly the jewel started to glow. At first it was too faint to see then it slowly began to glow brighter. Kala gasped in surprise then dropped it.

Kala looked down at the floor where the jewel still glowed brilliantly. "Wow! Its so pretty!" She commented then she knelt down beside it. "How can it do that? How does a jewel glow?" She wondered. The jewel glowed one last time then the light vanished leaving Kala in darkness once again. Kala picked the jewel up again then held it close. "I'm not sure if you really are the jewel that voice wanted bit there's only one way to find out." She whispered.

She hid the jewel inside her pocket then she put the box back with a marble inside it. She quickly left the room then walked silently downstairs. Inuyasha caught her scent instantly causing him to turn around and watch her as she walked down the stairs toward him. "Kala." He said trying to get her attention. It worked. Kala looked up in alarm then she quickly relaxed when she saw her father looking at her. She jumped the rest of the stairs and walked over to him.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?" She asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied. Kala hmphed, "Yeah but I asked you first." Inuyasha smirked then shrugged, "Just watching TV. Now what about you?" "I'm going outside, got a problem with that?" Kala asked. "Hey watch it little lady." Inuyasha snapped. Kala laughed then walked toward the front door.

Inuyasha yawned then went back to watching TV. Kala stood outside the front door and waited to see if her father had followed her or not. She sighed in relief then walked toward the shrine. She stopped in front of it again and waited. She listened closely in case the voice said anything again. She couldn't hear anything so she gathered her courage and opened the shrine door.

The shrine was even darker now and the well stood out as eerie as before. "Uh…I brought a jewel. I'm not sure if its the jewel of four souls or not but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell me." She said, hoping the voice would reply somehow. Kala waited a minute then another until finally she lost hope that the voice would speak to her again. She turned then started to head back toward the house.

"Come back." A voice whispered into her ear. She turned and looked back at the shrine. She walked back toward it then asked, "Yes?" "Show me the jewel. Let me see it." The voice commanded. Kala nodded then took the jewel out of her pocket. She held it up hoping that the voice could see it.

After about five minutes the voice made a weird sound, almost like a crackling sigh. "That jewel. It has been awoken?" The voice asked. "I'm not sure. What would it do if it was awoken?" Kala asked. "It could do many things. But only a demon could awaken it. You are a demon, you can awaken it." The voice replied. "How? Tell me how." Kala said. A cold gust of wind hit her hand and the jewel causing her to grasp it tighter.

The wind stopped then the voice came back, "The jewel has already been awoken. You have done it already." It said. Kala looked around, "How? What did I do? How do I know it has awoken?" She asked. "Its glowing." The voice replied. Kala blinked then looked at the jewel. "No its not. It was before but not now." She commented. "You can't see it. Even with your demon eyes, one like yourself couldn't possibly see it." The voice said.

Kala narrowed her eyes and tried to find any sign that the jewel was glowing. "I can't see it. But what do I do with it? What do you want this jewel for?" Kala asked. "That jewel is indeed the jewel of four souls. Bring it to the feudal era. It has no propose in this weak world. You belong in the feudal era. You are a demon, you don't belong among humans." The voice explained.

"But my father…" She trailed off. "Your father is weak. He could've been great. He could've been a full demon. But now you have that chance. Come to the feudal era and bring that jewel with you. I'll teach you how to use that jewel." The voice said. Kala couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'I could be a full demon? Why would I want to do that?'_ She thought. "What's the point in being a full demon?" She asked.

"You are bored. You are not satisfied with your current lifestyle. The feudal era can be your new home. You will never be bored. You will be a powerful demon who will be feared by all." The voice replied. "Feared?" Kala questioned. "Feared, respected, and admired by demons of all shapes, sizes, and species. With that jewel, you could rule the world." The voice answered. Kala closed her hand around the jewel then closed her eyes. _'Rule the world? Is that what I want? But why…why would I want to rule the world?'_ She thought.

"I don't want to rule the world but this feudal era doesn't sound all that bad." Kala admitted. "You might change your mind eventually. But until then, come to the feudal era and see it for yourself. I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know. I'll teach you to fight, to defend yourself. I'll teach you how to control that jewel and to how to use its power. All you have to do is come to the feudal era." The voice explained.

Kala thought for a moment, "How do I get there?" She asked finally. "The well. Go inside the well." The voice commanded. Kala looked at the old well and shuddered, _'I have to go in that thing?'_ She thought. She sighed, "Is that the only way? That well looks like it'll break if I even touch it." She asked. "It is the only way to the feudal era. Do it, gather your courage young one, and go inside the well." The voice replied.

Kala gulped nervously then walked down the steps and stopped next to the well. "Its all boarded up. How do I get inside it?" She asked. "Use your claws. You will be learning how to master them soon anyways." The voice instructed. Kala lifted her free hand then she unsheathed her claws. _'I was told to never use these. Never to reveal them. This feeling…this feeling of freedom, it's a wonderful feeling!' _She thought with a smirk.

She brought her clawed hand down upon the boards and slashed through them effortlessly. She did again and again until there was a hole big enough for her to peel the boards off of the well. Once all the boards were off she stepped closer and peered down into the dark well. She sheathed her claws then she stepped back. "What's wrong? You were doing so well. You aren't going to back out now are you?" The voice taunted.

Kala clenched her fist then she grabbed the edge of the well and jumped into the dark void, preparing herself for a hard impact.

* * *

That's it for chapter three. Hope you all liked it. I won't be updating for awhile though, going on a vacation for the fourth of july. I'll continue on with the story when I get back. Thank you to all of you who are still reading this story.

-Keyda841


	5. Chapter 4, Into the Feudal Era

Hey guys I'm back.I just started and finished this chapter today so it might have some errors in it. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Four: Into the Fedual Era**

**KALA**

Kala closed her eyes tightly and never once opened them. She never hit the bottom of the well for some reason but she knew she was at the bottom anyways. She clenched the jewel tightly in her hand then slowly opened one eye. _'So far so good.' _She thought. She opened her other eye then looked around. She was indeed at the bottom of the well, but it was different somehow.

She slowly got to her feet then looked up. She could see the sky clearly, which was odd since she had just been in the shrine a little while ago. "What's going on?" She wondered out loud. She put the jewel in her pocket then started climbing out of the well. She poked her head out of the well then looked around cautiously. There wasn't a soul in sight but still, she was on edge.

She pulled herself up and out of the well then sat on the edge of it. "Where am I?" She asked. There were trees all around her and no sign of civilization. She sighed then pulled the jewel out of her pocket and looked down at it. "What do I do now?" She asked. Suddenly some of the bushes in front of her, started moving. Kala quickly put the jewel away then jumped to her feet and readied herself for a fight.

A monk walked out of the bushes then stopped once he saw her. He looked human which confused Kala greatly, _'I thought there would only be demons here.'_ She thought. The monk looked her over quickly then gasped, "Kagome?" He asked. Kala cocked her head in confusion, "You know my mom?" She questioned. The monk grinned widely, "You're Kagome's daughter huh? Wow! They never told us they had a daughter. What's your name?" He asked. "Uh Kala. But how do you know my mom?" She asked again.

The monk laughed, "Well your mom and your father used to live here in the feudal era. Well not your mom exactly but your dad at least. We used to travel together. Me, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome." He explained. "Really? They never told me about you or those other people you mentioned." She replied.

The monk sighed, "Oh well. I suppose they didn't want you knowing about this place. But since you're here, why don't you come and stay with Sango and me? Just for awhile then you can go back home if you want." He offered. Kala shrugged, "Sure why not? But what's your name?" "My name's Miroku. Follow me." He replied. Kala nodded then followed him into the woods.

**IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE**

Miroku led Kala through a very old looking village. Everything looks so old fashion, even the clothes everyone wore looked old! Many people stopped and looked at her but she paid them no mind. She just kept her eyes on the monk in front of her. He didn't say much, just walked and smiled flirtatiously at passing women.

Soon they arrived at a large house. It was pretty big and much nicer looking then any of the other houses she had seen. "Here we are. My house." Miroku said. Kala nodded then followed him inside. "Sango! I'm home!" He called. "'Kay, I'm in the kitchen." A female voice called back. Miroku chuckled, "She's gonna be so surprised." Kala sighed, '_My parents were friends with this guy?'_ She thought.

They walked through a long hallway then into a large kitchen. There was a woman standing near the sink with a little cat-like creature sleeping at her feet. Miroku walked forward and tapped her on the shoulder, "I brought someone home with me today." He said. Sango groaned then spun around and glared at him, "Miroku! How many times must I remind you that you're married and you can't keep bringing women home!" She said angrily.

Miroku put his hands up in defense, "Its not like that! Look! She's only a kid!" He explained. Sango growled, "Great now you're bringing home kids too? God Miroku, you are so sick! Why did I marry such I disgusting pervert?" She asked herself. Miroku sighed, "Its not like that Sango, honest!" Sango put her hands on her hips then glared at him, "Then what's it like?" She demanded.

He turned slightly and pointed at Kala, "Just look." He muttered. Sango looked past him and saw Kala standing there looking slightly afraid. "Um Miroku, why does she look so much like Kagome?" She asked. Miroku smirked, "Cause she's Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter." Sango gasped, "Really!" Miroku laughed, "Yeah!" Sango smiled then walked around Miroku and over to Kala.

"Wow! You really do look a lot like your mom. How is she?" She asked. Kala shrugged, "Fine I guess. But uh…I'm afraid they don't talk about you guys at all. I didn't even know who your were until now." She replied. Sango sighed, "I guess its only to be expected but still…I thought that Kagome at least would tell you a little about us."

"Who cares! The important thing is that she managed to get to the feudal era unharmed. And to think we actually get to meet their daughter! Oh wait…are you an only child or did they have even more kids?" Miroku asked. Kala shook her head, "No, I'm an only child." Miroku sighed in relief, "That was close. Well at least they aren't like us then!" He said with a chuckle. Sango sighed, "Yeah, they aren't the ones who had three boys."

"You have kids?" Kala asked. Sango nodded, "Yes, three boys. But first, how old are you?" "Uh 14 why?" Kala replied. Sango smiled, "Well looks like we had our first child before them then. Our oldest son is 15, just one year older then you. His name is Malex. I think you'd like him best. The other two take after their father…meaning they're perverted." She said with a sigh. Miroku smirked, "Hey, don't worry. I'm showing them the ropes." Sango glared at him, "That's what I'm worried about."

"So what age are the other two?" Kala asked. "Well Nikeus is 11 and Tidus is 6." Sango answered. "Will I get to meet any of them?" Kala asked. Sango smiled, "Of course but how long are you going to stay?" Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sango its fine, she can stay as long as she wants." Sango rolled her eyes, "I never said she couldn't but I'm worried about Kagome, what will she say?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know." Kala hmphed, "Don't worry about it. I came here on my own and I'll leave on my own." She explained. Sango sighed, "You sound just like Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled, "She does doesn't she?" Sango nodded slowly. Miroku laughed again while Sango just sighed then looked back at Kala, "Well I'll go get a room set up for you. Nikeus and Tidus should be back soon but Malex might not be back for a while yet. Just make yourself at home and try to stay away from Miroku." She explained.

Kala nodded, "Sure." Miroku placed his other hand on Kala's shoulder then smirked at Sango, "Don't worry, she's fine with me." Sango sighed, "That's another thing I'm worried about." She removed his hand off her shoulder then walked away leaving Kala and Miroku behind in the kitchen.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha yawned then looked over at the clock, 9:32pm. It was late and Kala still hadn't come inside yet. It wasn't his job to worry, that was Kagome's job, but still he _was_ beginning to worry. He got up then walked outside. He sniffed and caught a whiff of Kala's faint scent. He followed it inside the shrine and to the well. He growled, "This is bad, very bad." He muttered as he gazed down into the well.

He raced inside calling Kagome's name. Kagome ran downstairs and over to him, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha sighed, "Its Kala, she's gone." Kagome gasped, "Where could she have gone to?" Inuyasha looked away, "Inside the well." Kagome gasped again, "Oh no! What will we do?" Inuyasha looked at her then turned slightly and muttered, "We have to go back into the well. She's in the feudal era which means she's in great danger."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes, I just hope that Miroku or Sango found her and not some demon. She wouldn't win if she got into a fight." Inuyasha nodded, "I know. Go get the jewel then meet me at the well." Kagome nodded then ran back upstairs while Inuyasha ran outside. Kagome opened the dresser and pulled out the box. She ran outside and over to the well. She opened the box then gasped. Inuyasha pulled out the marble then growled, "She took the jewel."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha sadly, "What do we do now? We can't get back!" Inuyasha clenched his fist, "I'm not sure what to do. All we can do at this point is hope that Kala doesn't get herself killed." Kagome fell onto her knees and started sobbing, "I don't want to lose her, not like this!" Inuyasha knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her back, "Don't worry. Kala as both our blood in her. Hopefully that's enough to get her back home safely."

Kagome looked up at him as tears trailed down her cheeks, "How?" Inuyasha shrugged, "She has my demonic blood meaning she probably has some kind of powers. Let's just hope she can figure out how to use those powers. Other then that all we can do is wait for her to return." He explained. Kagome sighed then started crying again.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter four. I hope you liked it. Review if you want, I won't mind if you do! Thanks! 

-Keyda841


	6. Chapter 5, Getting to Know You

Ok, here's chapter five. I know its been awhile but I had a writer's block. I had no idea how to do this chapter but its fiinally finished even if it is a little short. Well I hope you enjoy it either way, thanks for reading!

* * *

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Five: Getting to Know You**

**LATER THAT DAY**

Kala had already searched the whole house and found it to be an average, normal house. She was slightly disappointed for she had hoped there would be some kind of demon thing in the house. For now she didn't worry about it, she laid back on the couch in the living area.

None of the kids had returned yet which angered Sango a bit. Miroku had already left to go look for them. Sango was cooking dinner at the moment leaving Kala bored with nothing to do. Kala yawned then looked around. _'No TV, nothing to read, no…. no…. anything!' _She thought.

She jumped to her feet then stuffed her hands into her pockets and went to go look at her room. Her room was nice, big with enough space to make her feel at home. There was a twin sized bed and a dresser but not much else. Kala was fine with it though since she didn't plan on staying there long anyways.

Suddenly the front door opened and a voice called, "We're home!" Kala sweat dropped, _'I'm never gonna learn to like that man.' _She thought. Kala walked toward the front of the house only to stop dead in her tracks. Two boys stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking her exit. They smirked at each other then ran up to her and started circling her.

"Nice body." "Pitty face." "I think she'll do." "Yeah!" They stopped then stood in front of her again. "My name's Nikeus and this is my younger brother Tidus." Said the older one. Kala stepped back then smiled weakly, "Uh it's nice to meet you both." Nikeus smiled then stepped forward with the same look his father had on his face when they were passing through town.

"Not now boys. Leave Kala alone." Miroku scolded from behind them. Nikeus hmphed then turned and walked past his father with Tidus following close behind him. "Sorry bout that. They tend to get carried away when they see a pretty girl. Well actually it's more Nikeus; Tidus just following him wherever he goes." Miroku explained.

Kala waved him off then smirked, "Its cool, no damage done." Miroku smiled, "Good. Now come and join us for dinner. It's probably nothing like what Kagome makes but well its edible!" Kala nodded then followed him toward the kitchen. They walked in just in time to see Sango hit Nikeus's hand with a spoon. "I said no and I mean it." She said. Nikeus groaned then walked back to the table where Tidus was already seated.

"Oh Kala you're here. Why don't you sit next to me? I'm sorry to say that I don't trust but two youngest sons around you yet." Sango explained. Kala nodded in agreement, she didn't want to sit next to either of them. She sat down in the seat next to Sango's then waited while the two brothers starting shooting glances at her.

"Oh so you don't say anything to me huh?" Miroku asked in a hurt voice. Sango smirked at him then said, "You have more of my attention then you know of love. Now go sit down and keep an eye on your sons." Miroku nodded, "Sure." He sat down between Nikeus and Tidus then glared at Nikeus, "Knock it off Nikeus. She's not interested." Nikeus sighed but said nothing.

Kala nodded gratefully at Miroku then went back to staring at her plate. Suddenly a door nearby opened and an older looking boy walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm…. what smells so good?" He asked, walking over to Sango's side. Sango smiled at him then looked back down at her cooking, "Hey Malex. Sorry but you'll have to wait and see like everyone else." She said.

Malex sighed then went and sat down next to Kala. "Hey! Wow, I didn't even notice you until now. Who might you be?" He asked. Kala looked at him then replied, "I'm Kala." "Kala huh? Well I'm Malex, its nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Kala smirked, already she liked him the best. "There aren't many kids in this village my age so it's kind of odd seeing you here. Where are you from? Not from around here right?" He asked.

Miroku cleared his throat then answered, "You're right. She's not from around here but let's not get into the details." Malex looked at him in confusion but dropped the subject anyways. "Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here. That is, if you can keep away from my brothers." He said. Kala nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." "We're right here ya know!" Nikeus commented loudly.

Malex looked over at him then chuckled, "Right sorry. Kind of missed you there bro." Nikeus hmphed then turned away. Malex chuckled again then smirked at Kala. Before he could say anything, Sango set the food down on the table and they all started eating.

**THAT EVENING**

Kala flopped down onto her bed then sighed in relief. She had never eaten so much in her life! It wasn't the greatest tasting food but it was still pretty good either way. All through dinner Malex kept trying to catch her eye for some odd reason. She blushed at the memory. She knew she shouldn't but well, he was attractive so she couldn't help but blush.

She sighed then looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder how mom and dad are doing? I hope they aren't too worried about me." She muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called as she sat up. The door opened to reveal Malex standing in the doorway. He smirked at her then walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hey." He said. Kala smirked, "Hey. I'm glad it's you and not your brothers. They've been trying to get into my room since the moment I came in here."

Malex chuckled then sat down beside her, "Yeah they probably won't be leaving you alone any time soon." Kala groaned causing Malex to laugh. Kala smirked then asked, "So what brings you up here?" Malex shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted to come and ask you a few things so I can get to know you better." "Like?" Kala questioned. "Well, how old are you for one, and how did you end up in our lonely little town?" He asked.

Kala sighed, "Well I'm 14 and how I got here is still confusing for me." "So you have no idea how you got here?" He questioned. "No well, yes but I don't know. I mean I fell into a well, that's not exactly normal." She replied. Malex grinned, "Oh I remember now. My parents always told me stories about their old friends who used to go into a well and not come out until days later. So you're from inside the well huh?" Kala nodded, "Yeah but I'm not sure how I got here."

Malex shrugged, "I don't know either but oh well. The point is, is that you're here now. I'll help you get home when the time comes alright?" Kala nodded, "Ok. Thank you." Malex smirked, "Its cool. Everyone needs someone they can rely on right?" Kala nodded, "Yeah." Malex nodded then stood up, "Well that's all I wanted to say. Get some sleep cause I have a feeling my bros aren't gonna let you sleep in tomorrow." Kala smirked, "Alright, I will." Malex nodded then left the room leaving Kala to lay back and slowly drift into a deep slumber.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha jumped back out of the well then growled in frustration. "Damn! I still can't get through!" He said angrily. Kagome sighed, "Then what can we do?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed, "We have to wait I guess. Only she can get through the well. I just hope she's found Miroku or Sango. They can help her." Kagome nodded, "Yes, I hope so too."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter five. Feel free to review if you like. I'll try to get chapter six finished sooner then this one but I have a feeling that it'll take longer since I have no idea how to even start the next one. Oh well. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! You're reviews have helped a lot. Thank you! 

-Keyda841


	7. Chapter 6, Leaving Everything Behind

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Six: Leaving Everything Behind**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kala slept soundly as the sun slowly crept into her room through the windows. It was early and no one was awake yet…. supposably. Silently, Kala's door opened slowly. Two swift figures slipped into her room and over to her bed. In a split second they were on top of the bed, jumping up and down. "Wake up!" Nikeus said. "Up! Up!" Tidus chanted. Kala groaned and rolled over with her pillow pulled over her head. "Go away." She mumbled.

Nikeus smirked, "What was that? Can't hear you." He said. Kala growled, "I said get out before I throw you out." "Tow us!" Tidus urged. Nikeus laughed, "Wake up Kala!" He said louder this time. Suddenly two hands grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the bed. "What the heck?" Nikeus said. He looked behind him and saw it was Malex holding him. "Malex! Put me down!" He ordered.

Malex shook his head, "No way. Leave Kala alone. Come on Tidus." Tidus hopped off the bed then followed Malex and Nikeus out of the room. Kala sighed in relief, "Thank god they're gone." She whispered. A few minutes later Malex returned only to find Kala trying to sit up. "Need help?" He asked as he walked over to her. Kala shook her head and sat up, "Nah. Damn...I hate your brothers." She said.

She yawned and stretched making Malex smirk slightly. "Still tired huh? You can sleep if you want. I'll watch your door." He said. Kala shook her head, "Once I'm awake, I'm awake for good." She said. Malex nodded, "I know what you mean." She smiled then scratched her head, "So uh morning." She said. He laughed, "Good morning to you too." She smiled then yawned again.

Malex sniffed then looked behind him. "Mom's done cooking." He muttered. She nodded, "You can go down if you want. I have to get ready anyways." He nodded, "Ok, see you down there." He waved then disappeared into the hallway. Kala yawned, "I don't like it here..." She muttered. She moved her feet to the floor then stood up and went to go get ready.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Kala walked down the stairs and into the kitchen only to find everyone but Miroku already seated at the table. Sango looked up from her cooking to smile at her, "Good morning Kala. Sleep well?" She asked. "I did until this morning..." Kala said, shooting a glare and the younger brothers. They both smiled innocently but Malex rolled his eyes and said, "They woke her up, and on her first day here too."

Sango glared at her sons then walked over and hit them both over the head with the frying pan. "Ouch! Mom!" Nikeus cried. Tidus held back his tears but he looked like he was about to explode at any minute. "Leave our guest alone! Must you always be so annoying?" Sango ordered. Nikeus nodded, "Yes. We are the younger children after all." He said.

Sango sighed, "I blame your father for this." Malex chuckled as Kala walked over and sat down beside him. He glanced at her only to find her staring at the food. He smirked, "Mom can we eat?" He asked. Sango nodded, "Yeah I suppose so." She muttered. The boys all jumped up and started grabbing food. Kala had only managed to grab a few pieces of bacon and some pancakes.

"Nice meal. Want mine?" Malex asked, his toothy grin growing from one ear to the other. Kala laughed, "No! I'm not _that_ hungry." He shrugged, "Your stomach speaks otherwise." As if spoken to, her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear it. He chuckled making her blush. "Well fine then." She mumbled. She grabbed a piece of bacon then stuffed it into her mouth.

**A HALF IN HOUR LATER**

Kala stood near the front door waiting for Malex. They were going into town today to buy supplies for Sango. "Bye mom." Malex called as he appeared in the hallway. He turned then walked toward Kala wearing a smile on his face. "Hey, you ready?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes." He nodded then opened the door and walked out into the warm summer air.

Kala followed right after him, carrying nothing more then a basket in her arms. She wasn't all that excited to explore town. Mostly because she's so into the modern stuff that all this old fasion stuff doesn't really do anything for her. She sighed, "How long will this take?" She asked. Malex shrugged, "Could take an hour or so. Why?" He asked. "Nevermind." She said with another sigh.

He smirked, "I'll bet you miss your home. You could go back you know." He said. "How?" She asked. "Just jump back into that well. My parents used to talk about how their old friends, Inuyasha and Kagome, used to travel back and forth between eras. So if your parents can do it, why can't you?" He wondered out loud. Kala shrugged, "I could try but I don't want to go back just yet. I haven't met that owner of that voi-..." She trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. _'He probably thinks I'm some kind of a freak now. I start talking then completely stop. How weird is that?'_ She thought. "Come on, let's hurry." He grabbed her wrist then dragged her toward town. Kala blushed slightly as she looked down at her wrist where he held onto it. She shook her head, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't think! Don't think about anything!'_ She ordered mentally.

Malex looked at her weirdly then stopped walking. "You ok? Are you sick?" He asked. He released her wrist only to reach up and place his palm on her forehead. "You are a little warm. You want to go back?" He asked. "No! I'm fine really! Please, pay me no mind." She begged. He smiled slowly, "...Sure." She sighed in relief then grabbed his hand. "Come on. You said to hurry." She said with a smirk. He chuckled, "Yes I did."

She nodded then dragged him into town. Kala was unimpressed almost instantly when she entered town. _'How boring.'_ She thought. Everything was wooden only it was more like sticks. The houses were basically sticks and looked like they would fall any minute. People were walking around buying stuff from the stick houses looking happy and such. _'These people are mad.'_ She thought.

"The food isn't going to buy itself. Come on." Malex said with a smirk. Kala sighed, "Right. Lead the way." He nodded then walked through town. Kala followed him slowly. She wasn't happy about this at all. _'I shouldn't be here. I should be trying to find that voice.' _She thought. Her eyes went wide remembering that eerie voice. She shivered then wrapped her arms around herself. _'I have to find it. No matter what.'_ She thought.

"Hey are you ok?" Malex called. Kala looked up and saw him up ahead. "You stopped. Something wrong?" He asked as he walked back to her. She shook her head, "No everything's great! Er, come on." She grabbed his hand and walked back in the direction they were heading before. Malex blinked a few times before finally smirking, "You're kind of weird you know that?" She giggled, "Yeah." He chuckled but didn't make a comment back.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kala laughed as Malex tried to carry his super heavy basket. He grunted then set it down. "Ouch! That thing is really heavy!" He complained. Kala rolled her eyes then bent down and picked it up easily. "I thought men were supposed to be strong." She teased. He blinked in surprise, "You really are a half-demon aren't you?" She nodded, "Yeah, duh. My dad was a demon, well half, and my mom was a human." She explained.

He nodded, "I see. Well is that basket heavy to you or not?" She smirked, "Not." He sighed, "Lucky." She giggled. Suddenly a cold wind hit her back making her freeze instantly. She spun around, looking for something. "What's wrong?" Malex asked. A voice entered her mind, _'Come to me child. Come back to the well. I will be waiting there for you.'_ The voice said. Kala gasped, "Its the same voice!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Malex questioned. She set the basket down then took a step forward only to stop again. She looked back at Malex, "Could you take these baskets back to the house? I'd love to help you and all but I have to find my destiny." She asked. "Um...sure. Will you be coming back?" He asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. Don't worry about me. I'll try to come back as soon as I can." She said. He nodded, "Ok. Just do what you have to. Take care of yourself. This world is a lot tougher then you might think." He warned. She smiled, "I can handle anything. Bye Malex." "Bye Kala." He said, almost sadly.

She dipped her head then turned and raced off into the forest. Malex stared after her sadly, _'Why did she have to leave already? She only just got here. I hope she'll be ok out there. Too bad I'm not a demon or I would've went with her.' _He thought. He sighed then grabbed the heavy basket with a grunt then slowly walked back to the house.

**KALA**

Kala ran through the woods, trying to find her way back to the well. _'Where is it? Where?'_ She thought. She growled in frustration but continued running. Suddenly she saw a certain clearing come into view. She smiled, "There you are." She muttered. She jumped through the trees and skidded to a stop in the clearing. Kala looked at the well, in the center of the clearing, and had to blink a few times to make sure what she was seeing, was real.

Sitting on the well was a beautiful woman. Long purple hair, wearing a dull gold tiara on top of her head. Light brown eyes, almost sad looking. She wore a beautiful light pink gown thing. It was glittery and very thin. It looked like it was going to fall off her at any moment. It had a red rope that went around her neck loosely and hung down to about her bellybutton. She wore no shoes yet every inch of her exposed skin was flawless. No cuts, no bruises, nothing.

Kala stared at her for a long time before the woman finally looked over at her. _'Is she the owner of that voice?' _Kala wondered. The woman smiled making Kala relax a bit. _'Guess I'll find out.'_ She thought.


	8. Chapter 7, Enter Naraku and Shippo

I'm so sorry people!!! I know its been a very long time since I've last updated but I've been having a really hard time getting over my writer's block. I hope this chapter is the start of the actual adventure but its also the beginning of all the intros. There will be quite a few new people that will be added to the story either as bad guys or as Kala's travelers. I have pictures of everyone except Kala and I would show them but I'm still learning how to post them on Fanfiction. Again I'm extremely sorry about the long update. I usually wait for at least 30 hits before I update too so there's that as well. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Heart of a Demon

**Chapter Seven: Enter Naraku and Shippo**

**KALA**

Kala stared at the beautiful woman before her in awe. She was truly stunning, nothing more and nothing less. Kala felt herself feel a lot worse around her. Like she wasn't anywhere near pretty enough to be around her. The woman opened her arms then smiled, "Welcome." She said. Kala inhaled sharply, _'So it is the same voice. And its a woman...'_ She thought.

"S-so your the voice that brought me here right?" Kala asked nervously. The woman nodded, "Yes. I am Queen Karma." "A queen? For real?" Kala asked. Karma giggled, "Yes. I would not lie to you my dear." Kala smiled slightly, "So can you really teach me to be a demon? I want to learn." She asked. Karma nodded, "Of course I can. But not right now. I need to go retrieve something for you first. When I get back I'll teach you everything."

Kala nodded, "Sure." "One more thing. Do not go back to that village. You will become too attached to it and will not want to leave." Karma warned. Kala nodded, "Uh ok." "Good girl. Do not die before I return." Karma said with a wink. Kala froze, _'She's kidding right?'_ She wondered. Karma lifted one hand into the air then smiled at Kala, "Until next time my dear." A tornado of leaves spun around her then slowly fell to the ground. "She's gone..." Kala muttered.

She sighed then looked back at the village, "And I can't go back so now what?" She asked herself. She really wanted to go back. Meeting old friends of her parents was fun and even better, she made a friend of her own. It was too bad she couldn't go back. _'But she was right. If I did go back I'd probably want to stay there. Darn it! I hate this!'_ She thought.

She shook her head then turned and raced off into the woods, away from the village. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to get away from the village before she decided to go back. If she was going to become a demon then she had to find her urges, even if that meant leaving her only friend behind. Kal bit her bottom lip helplessly then continued running at top speed.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kala slowed to a stop as new scent filled her senses. "Hm? What is it?" She wondered out loud. A low chuckled from behind her caused a shiver of fear to run down her spine. She spun around only to see nothing. She glanced around worriedly. _'I know someone's here but who? Or what?'_ She thought. "So you've finally made an appearence, my sacred jewel." A cold voice muttered. Kala growled then clenched the jewel in her pocket. "You won't get it. Whoever you are." She spat.

The person moved out of the trees and into her view making her step back. _'A babboon?'_ She wondered. "Hm...you look a lot like someone you disappeared 14 years ago. Her name was Kagome. Your scent is a mix of hers and Inuyasha's. You're their child." It said. She glared at him, "So what if I am? What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

It chuckled, "Your parents were smart. They took the sacred jewel with them when they left. You were foolish to bring it back. Now hand it over or else you'll pay with your life." It said, holding out a hand. Kala growled then unsheathed her claws. "You want? You're gonna have to fight me for it." She said. It smirked, "Fine." It ran forward and aimed a hand at her throat. Kala jumped away in time but she saw how dangerous her opponent was.

_'So this is what its like to fight a demon. This is gonna suck.' _She thought. It chuckled again, "Haven't your parents told you about me?" Kala grunted, "My parents never told me about this place. I found it on my own. I don't really care who you are. All I know is that you're the bad guy and its my job to keep this jewel away from you."

"Go ahead and try." It replied before running at her again. This time Kala wasn't fast enough and his hand got a grip on her arm. Kala gasped in surprise as he lifted her off the ground. "Hm, you're no fun. Your father was much better at fighting." It commented. She growled, "Put me down!" "I don't think I will." It replied. It reached up toward her pocket making Kala squirm. _'I can't let him get it! This guy is bad, very bad! If my parents took it away they must've had a good reason!'_ She thought urgently.

"Fox Fire!" A voice shouted from nearby. The babboon's back started on fire though the flames were a weird bluish-green color. The babboon growled and dropped Kala then turned to fight whoever had hit him. "Geez Naraku,14 years ago you would've been able to easily dodge my attack. You've lost your touch." A voice taunted. The babboon, or Naraku, growled and ran toward the trees. A sudden flash of orange shot out of the trees and landed in front of Kala with its back to her.

It was a tall man with dark orange hair tied back with a green ribbon. Kala wouldn't have been freaked out if it weren't for tha long fox tail that swished back and forth behind him. "Are you friend or foe?" She asked. The guy looked over his shoulder and smirked at her, "Definately a friend." Kala relaxed then watched as Naraku turned to glare at them. "I'll be back for that jewel. No one will stop me from getting it. Especially not a pathetic fox demon like yourself." He said before disappearing into thin air.

The fox demon sighed then turned and looked at her. "Well now he's gone I've got a question for you. How come you smell like Inuyasha and Kagome?" He asked. Kala rolled her eyes, "Is that all you demons do? Smell each other?" She asked. The demon smirked, "No we just have good senses. You should know, you're a half-demon yourself."

Kala stared up at him in surprise, "You know? How?" He smirked, "My nose of course." She sighed, "I'll never get used to it here." He cocked his head in confusion, "Hm? Here? So you are from Kagome's world! I knew it!" He exclaimed happily. Kala jumped back fearfully. "Er, yeah I am. Kagome's my mom and Inuyasha's my dad." She explained. The demon nodded, "That would explain it. Geez, I can't believe Inuyasha actually left this world and lived there with Kagome. I mean its not a surprise he left with her, he loved her a lot. But how he survived in a world like that is beyond me."

"You were friends with my parents then?" She asked. "Yeah! We were great friends. We traveled the world together and fought all kinds of demons. Those were the days..." He said dreamily. "Wait, you traveled with them? I met Sango and Miroku yesterday and they mentioned another person they traveled with besides my parents. Are you Shippo?" She asked. He smiled, "Yeah I am. At least some people haven't forgotten me."

"What do you mean?" Kala asked. "Inuyasha and Kagome stopped coming here 14 years ago. They forgot us." Shippo said sadly. "They didn't! They just never told me about you or this world. They probably have a god reason for not coming back." Kala said. "Yeah, you. They wouldn't come back because they had you. I know Kagome would never let her child come to a world like this. But that doesn't explain how you're here now." Shippo said.

Kala sighed then sat down on the ground. "Would you believe me if I said that the well was calling out to me? Telling me to come to this world?" She asked. Shippo nodded then sat down across from her. "I'd believe you. The well is sort of special for demons. When a human kills us they throw our bones in there. Sometimes we come back to life. Almost like a miracle. It happened before when Kagome first came to this world." He explained.

"Well anyways, when I jumped into the well I somehow came here. It was so weird and still is!" She said. "Hm...Naraku said something about the sacred jewel. You didn't bring it here did you?" Shippo asked. "Uh, yeah I did." She replied. Shippo slapped his forehead then groaned, "Oh god. This world is gonna be thrown back into chaos now. All becuase of that stupid jewel."

"Chaos? Wait, what's so great about this jewel?" Kala asked. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Just know that almost every demon in the world will be trying to take it from you." "More fighting? God! I can't even fight!" She exclaimed. "You can't? Well that's not good. Oh I have an idea! I know someone who can make awesome swords. We'll get one from him and then we can teach you to fight. Unless you're more like your mom and use a bow to fight." Shippo said.

"I'll take the sword." Kala said. Shippo smirked, "So you are more like Inuyasha. It'll be good having someone like him around again. If you want, I'd be happy to travel with you and help you in any way I can. All I ask is one thing from you." "Ok, what?" She asked. "When you go back home, tell Inuyasha and Kagome they have to come visit us. They'll be surprised when they see Miroku and Sango's three boys. Those younger two are pretty much like Miroku huh?" Shippo said with a knowing smirk.

Kala rolled her eyes, "Just a little." He chuckled, "Well what do you say? Deal?" He asked, offering his hand. She smirked then grabbed his hand, "Deal." He nodded, "Good. Then we're off to the lava field. It's a long ways away so we're gonna have a lot of walking to do." She nodded, "I'll do anything. I just want to learn to fight." Shippo nodded, "Exactly like Inuyasha." She sighed then stood up, "Are we going or not?" He jumped to his feet then smirked, "We're going. Come on." He turned then raced off into the trees with Kala right behind him.


End file.
